Eagles' Peak
This article is about the quest. For the location, see Eagles' Peak (mountain). Details Hunter |items = *Yellow dye *Swamp tar *50 Coins |kills = Level 13 Kebbit |recommended = :Recommended: *Varrock and Ardougne teleports *Dramen staff *25 Agility for a shortcut}} Walkthrough Starting off Talk to Charlie the zoo keeper at Ardougne Zoo. He is at the south-west part of the zoo, just south of the scorpion cage. Select "Ah, you sound like someone who needs a quest doing!" He'll tell you about a delivery of a northern ferret who managed to escape his cage while unloading. He will ask you to contact a huntsman called Nickolaus who agreed to capture another ferret, but he hasn't heard from him for some time. He will ask you to look for him. Selecting "Sure. Any idea where I should start looking?" will begin the quest. Charlie will tell you to start around the mountains just west of the Gnome Stronghold. The quest guide will tell you to go to Eagles' Peak. Eagle's Peak Walk or run to Eagles' Peak which is west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold, if you have access to the fairy ring network code AKQ gets you there fast, and you just need to travel south from the ring. At the base of the mountain on the north side you should find a tent, but Nickolaus is no where to be found. Inspect the books on the ground and you will get a bird book in the inventory. Try to read the book and a metal feather will fall out of the book. Follow the path up to the peak, which starts on the south side of the mountain, or use the agility shortcut right beside the tent. At the top is a door with an inscription of a feather on the north side. Use the metal feather from the book to open the door. Then, go inside. A second book about the birds of RuneScape is inside, but it is not critical to the quest. The passages split to three tunnels to other areas and another metal door, used later, and to a ledge over a large open area. A cut-scene will start when you enter the ledge and you will talk to Nickolaus, who is trapped across a chasm by a Giant Eagle that will not let him out of the cave. Eagle disguise Nikolaus tells you to make a disguise for him. Talk to him about eagles, mention that he is trapped and offer to help. The disguise requires 10 eagle feathers which are all over the dungeon. In addition, you'll need 1 swamp tar and 1 yellow dye. Teleport to Varrock and go to the Fancy dress shop in the southeast corner. The shop owner wants 10 giant feathers to make the costumes plus swamp tar and yellow dye. The swamp tar can be found in Canifis and Lumbridge swamp respawns. The yellow dye can be bought from the seamstress in Lletya (elf village), or from Aggie the Witch in Draynor or Ali the Dyer in Pollnivneach with 2 onions and 5 coins. When you bring all items (10 eagle feathers, 1 swamp tar, 1 yellow dye) and an additional 50 coins the fancy shop owner will make two Eagle capes and two Fake beaks. With the two sets of disguises, go back to the Eagle Peak Mountain dungeon and shout to Nikolaus again. He wants you to bring the clothes to him. Unlocking the eagle door There is a door in the dungeon with a large Eagle marking that leads to Nickolaus. You cannot open the door in this state. Three feathers (bronze, silver, gold) are required to be able to open the door. Bronze feather West of the Eagle door is a tunnel. The southernmost tunnel leads to a room with a stone pedestal on which sits a bronze feather. When a player attempts to take it, a net trap will lift it upwards. Operate all four winches in each of the corners, causing the net trap to break. The pedestal will fall down and it is possible to take the bronze feather. After that leave and follow the directions to the silver feather cave. Silver feather A bit further north, a second tunnel leads into another dungeon room, this time with an empty pedestal. Inspect the pedestal and a partial trail will appear. Follow the trail and inspect the closest heap of rocks to the end of the trail. If you are correct, the trail from the pedestal is shown to the heap of rocks, and a new partial trail starts. Repeat until the trail leads to a tunnel in the wall. Click the tunnel in the wall now and a level 13 Kebbit will attack. Kill it and its drop is the silver feather. Gold feather The third tunnel entrance is to the east of the main dungeon. You need to get to the end of a long corridor due west from the entrance. That corridor is blocked by Metal Eagles and Eagle wings. The birds can be moved by putting bird seeds in the Bird feeder close to the point where you need the Eagle to go to. The Eagle wings can be moved by pulling a lever. There are 4 levers and 5 Metal Eagles. To start get some odd bird seed near the entrance to place in bird feeders. You'll need 6 to finish the puzzle. There really is not much choice in operating the Eagles and levers. The table lists the sequence. You need to clear access to the North West lever, by operating the South West and Centre levers. The North West lever unlocks the eastern part of the area and gives access to the East lever. Although operating this lever clears a critical Eagle Wing blocking the corridor to the golden feather, there are still blocking objects from the actions to get to the East lever. Use the table above to remove any remaining objects blocking the corridor. To solve the puzzle, follow these steps. # First pull the lever which is just North-West of the start. # Walk to the South-Eastern part of the dungeon. Then place some bird seed in the bird feeder move both of the eagles. # Pull the eastern lever. # Walk back to the handle you pulled the first time, just North-West of the start, and pull it again. # Walk to the southern part of the dungeon, and put bird seed in the feeder South of the lever you just pulled and West of the lever in the southern part. # Pull the lever in the Southern part of the dungeon. # Go back to the lever you started at, which is just North-West of the start, and put bird feed in the feeder. # Pull the lever in the North-Western part of the dungeon. # Go to the Southern part of the dungeon and put bird feed in the bird feeder closest to the lever there. # Place some feed in the bird feeder in the corner of the rails to the east of the bird feeder from step 9. # Retrieve the golden feather from the pedestal. After collecting all three feathers (bronze, silver and gold) use each feather on the door which opens it. Walk to Nikolaus and wear the full Eagle disguise to "walk past" the Eagle guarding Nickolaus. Not wearing a disguise, the eagle will hit you (only small damage). After a short conversion, Nickolaus requests you to meet him back at the camp. *Side note: a bit further east are three huge Eagles (polar, jungle and desert). After the quest they can be used as a transport system to the other Hunter areas from the south Woodland hunter area. Finishing up Go back out of the Eagle Peak Mountain dungeon and go down rock climb. On the ground where the tent you were at before is, talk to Nikolaus and he'll teach you how to catch Ferrets. Go back to Ardougne zoo with the ferret you caught. Talk to Charlie who gives the Quest reward. Reward *2 Quest points *2,500 Hunter experience *Ability to capture ferrets using box traps. *Access to the Eagle transport system *Captured ferrets can be used to flush rabbits from their holes, allowing them to be caught in rabbit snares. Trivia * The giant Kebbit that jumps out of the cave with the silver feather is likely a reference to the killer rabbit in the Monty Python and the Holy Grail ''movie.'' Category:Quests Category:Eagles' Peak